


Learning Something New

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza POV, Eliza/Maria (Their relationship is shown- they just aren't shown doing things), Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: They've been together for two years, playing around with kink almost as long. Starting to go to events and meeting other people in their area that are into the same thing is the obvious next step.
There's an electro stim educational munch coming up, and it's something they're both curious about.
What she isn't prepared for is recognizing the demo bottom.





	

Eliza reached inside of her corset, tugging her breasts forward as she watched her reflection trying to make sure it looked right. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to come?”

From the bed, Maria snorted. “Just because you have a 9-5 doesn’t mean the rest of us do. I’m not calling out of work because my girlfriend wants to shock me.”

Part of Eliza wanted to remind Maria that she didn’t have to work. Or go to school for that matter. She could be Eliza’s little housewife. But it was a selfish urge, and on top of that, it was a ridiculous one. Sure, Eliza’s salary could support them both, but it would mean a drastic change in living. No more expensive toys and clothes, no more weekend trips just because. 

The house had been a gift from her parents, a polite nudge for Eliza to stay in the area, and they could probably rent out one of the rooms downstairs to make up some of the difference. But then they wouldn’t have a space to play and would have to consider noise levels. Making the entire thing moot. 

Not to mention that it wouldn’t be fair to Maria. Maria’s education was important to her, and her job gave her a sense of purpose. Plus being entirely reliant of Eliza for all of her needs would make consent an extremely tricky area. One that Eliza had no interest in navigating. 

Still, logic didn’t make not having Maria come with her any more pleasant. The entire point of going to these munches was to branch out and meet other kinky people together.

“Look-” Maria’s arms looped around her waist and Eliza allowed herself to lean back- “When I get home, you’ll have new ways to torture me. We can have some fun tomorrow.”

Fun? Sure. Tomorrow was Sunday and they both had it off. They could fuck as much as they pleased, she could tie Maria up for hours. They would need to be careful about marks, but so long as they could be hidden, Eliza could spank her or crop her. 

But she couldn’t shock her. It wasn’t as if Eliza would be coming home from the demonstration with a violet wand. How was Eliza supposed to know if it Maria would enjoy it and as such, if it would be worth investing in one? They weren’t exactly cheap and while Eliza could make it happen- it wasn’t something she could do without being sure.

“Stop thinking.” Maria nipped at the lobe of her ear, and Eliza found herself regretting that she couldn’t stay a little longer. Bend her errant girlfriend over the bed and show Maria just what she thought of that. “Have fun. Give hot people your number and ask if they want to help beat me up. Or get beaten up. I’m flexible with what we do with a third.”

“Oh shush, that’s not why I’m going and you know it.” Though, it was an interesting proposition. Later, when they had more time to talk, Eliza would try to figure out how serious Maria was about the idea. 

For the moment, she let Maria push her out the door.

Tried not to feel too anxious when her GPS took her down a long winding back road. Maybe they should have gone to one of the lunch munches first. Those were held at restaurants, a place to meet and maybe chat a bit. But the electro stim demo seemed too lovely of an opportunity to pass up. 

At least there were cars parked outside of the house and a healthy group of people congregating around the porch. 

Cautiously she approached them, carrying the batch of cookies that she’d made. The price of admission, as well as five dollars. A table at the front served as a place to set them down, but just before Eliza could write her name on the sign-in sheet, a familiar voice made her freeze.

“I’m just saying-” Alex’s words came out of the house before he did- “I’m more than okay with this being more than an external demonstration.”

Hercules was next. “No one wants to watch you get fucked.”

“I think we should take a poll. I’m sure there are-” Alex stopped when he noticed Eliza. Seemed to talk a millisecond to consider his options before shrugging and waving. “Hey Eliza, would you like to see my ass get electrocuted?”

That was a bit more forward than expected. Even to Hercules who cringed. “Inside. Go ask Adri what you can do to get ready. If there’s nothing, I want you in position on the bed upstairs.”

Eliza covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile at Hercules’ clipped ‘because I want you to’ when Alex asked why.

“Sorry about that.” Hercules shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached her. “Usually I’d pretend we didn’t know each other unless you chose to talk to me, but it is what it is. Good to see you here.”

Here. At a kink demo that Alex was apparently bottoming for. Eliza set down the pen to clear room for whoever came in next. “It’s definitely a surprise. We can catch up later, if you’d like. I don’t want to keep you from your boyfriend.”

“Sub.” Eliza’s brow furrowed and Hercules shrugged. “We aren’t dating, but Alex needs a guiding hand to keep him from hurting himself.”

“But-” It wasn’t Eliza’s place to judge. “Sorry, I just assumed over the last year-”

The first time she’d met Alex had been at the gym, bouncing around like a terrier after Hercules and every time since it’d been similar. Though the guiding hand thing made sense, considering Alex’s mouth and general hyperactivity.

But here she’d been inviting them out to dinner as if they were a pair. Hopefully, he hadn’t found that too annoying.

“It’s fine. As for the other-” Hercules raised an eyebrow, grinning- “It’s so much more fun making him wait.”

“Maria hates it.” Almost as much as Eliza loved it. Though she never used waiting as a punishment, just a good way to build up anticipation during the mornings where Eliza still had things to finish but wanted to get play started. “I’m actually really glad you’re here. As awkward as it is- I was sort of anxious about coming alone.”

Hercules hummed, glancing around the small crowd outside. “The tall dude over there? With the shiny bald head? That’s the General. We usually all go by our usernames, for privacy purposes. If anyone ever makes you feel unsafe and I’m not around? He’s the one to go to. His wife is scarier than he is, but G-man is the one who could literally pick someone up by their collar. One of my other boys, lil B is running around here somewhere.”

There were a few other people he pointed out, but without context their names didn’t exactly stick and eventually Hercules glanced inside. “Why don’t I show you where you can sit before I go deal with the brat?”

Lil B, it turned out, was already inside sitting down and Hercules invited her to sit with him. Mentioned that the show would be starting soon.

Sitting next to one of Hercules’ boys was interesting. Lil B was a rather attractive man, cool and collected compared to Alex’s hurricane energy. But he didn’t so much smile as close his eyes and tilt his head in greeting. 

Moved to kneel as soon as Alex came into the room, rubbing his chest even as he hopped up on the table toward the front of the room. Hercules followed after, taking the seat that lil B had just vacated. “So, you interested in electro stim specifically or just trying to branch out and meet people?”

“Both.” Eliza smoothed her fingers down the black slacks she was wearing. “I’m not new by any means, not anymore. But we’ve never bothered to find other couples like us.”

“Should be a good show. I’m just praying Leo behaves.” Leo. That had to be Alex’s nickname. “We do house parties at least once a month, you should come to one of those if you really want to meet folks. Lots of space for play and chatting.”

Maybe once they’d gotten to know a few more people. Something Eliza didn’t get a chance to say because the lights in the room flickered twice, an older woman trying to get their attention before going to stand behind Alex.

The first portion of the event made Eliza feel like she needed a notepad. Safety instructions, the very basics of the variety of machines laid out on the table. Even some minor roleplaying over the various ways that consent and boundaries could be discussed. 

When Adri reached for the violet wand, Eliza perked back up. Ignored the amused sound from Hercules, thought it might not have had anything to do with her.

In front of them, Alex stuck his tongue out in their direction, feet dangling as he sat there in his little green boy shorts. The t-shirt he’d been wearing, as well as his jeans, had been disposed of during the consent chats. 

The violet wand sparked against his tongue, and Eliza watched as he recoiled, pouting.

Adri sat it down in order to tug on a glove. “Instead of the wand, I’m now the conductor, which allows me to do things like this.”

This being rubbing her gloved hand through Alex’s hair, something that he seemed to enjoy very much if the way he leaned into the touch meant anything. Eyes half lidded and practically purring. 

Vaguely Eliza wondered how well that would work with spanking. Adri warned against genital contact, at least with the glove. Mentioned that the wand might be too intense to do for too long down there.

Two more toys were shown off before Alex hopped down off the bench again, the rest of the audience having been invited up to experience the sensation. 

Eliza considered Adri, trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to go up there. After all, she wasn’t the one who would be on the receiving end if she did purchase one. 

Besides, watching Hercules and his boys was proving to be interesting. 

Once he was clear of most of the crowd, Alex dropped to his hands and knees, crawling to join them. Something that wouldn’t have been strange, considering the context, if Alex didn’t push his head up under lil B’s chin. 

Lil B let out an aggravated sigh before pushing Alex’s head down with his hand. Didn’t stop until Alex’s nose pressed against his thigh. Kept it there for a few beats before letting Alex kneel back up.

“Adri said we could take the other kit and do a more private show in the living room.”

Lil B looked up to Hercules who shrugged. “I told him to ask you. You’ve got free reign.”

Alex was practically vibrating, bouncing on his heels in a move Eliza knew had to be painful. Excited for the chance to show off, or maybe to play with lil B. An enthusiasm that lil B didn’t seem to share, though he did tell Alex to meet him in the living room with the materials if he was serious.

Hercules waited until Alex skipped off to turn to her. “I swear they get along. Not that B isn’t going to enjoy the chance to work him over.”

“Do you let them do that often? Top each other?” Maria was the only person Eliza’d ever played with, but while the idea of bringing in a third was intriguing- she couldn’t imagine watching anyone else play with her. 

Hercules shrugged. “If Leo weren’t an energizer bunny, he wouldn’t need to be topped ten ways to Sunday. But he is- and I need all the help I can get.”

Somehow that wasn’t surprising. If it weren’t for the fact that she and Maria hadn’t actually talked about playing outside of their relationship, she might offer to help out sometime. Alex was rather attractive when he wanted to be and with all that energy? All that bratty behavior? It would be fun trying to keep him in line.

“Is this goodbye?” Hercules asked. “Or are you going to come watch his ass get shocked after all?”

Maria was at work, so Eliza couldn’t think of anything she would like to do more. 

Whereas the general demo had filled the room with dozens of people, the living room only had a handful or two and Eliza sat next to Hercules on the couch. 

Watched with interest while B stretched Alex open, three fingers deep already. 

“I can’t remember,” Hercules murmured, voice quiet as he tried not to disturb them. “Have you met our other roommate?”

Other roommate. So Hercules and Alex did live together. That made Eliza feel a little less bad about her confusion. “I don’t think I have.”

“His name is John. Well, Scorp or Scorpion here.” Hercules leaned over so that he could point at the silver plug B seemed to be prepping Alex for. “That is also called John, incidentally enough. Both pack quite the punch when they want to.”

“So you own an electro stim kit?” Eliza asked while B slid ‘John’ into Alex.

No, Hercules didn’t. But the Lafayette’s owned two and didn’t mind lending them out 

The conversation fell away, Alex whimpering loudly while B fiddled with a dial on the little box he was holding. 

A noise that B didn’t seem to appreciate. “Can I gag him?”

“Do you have a bell?” B nodded.

Left Alex on the coffee table. Cheek pressed against the wood and ass in the air as he went to fetch something. Came back with a ball gag and a bell, pushing the first into Alex’s hand before gripping his chin to open his mouth. Forced the rubber between his teeth and strapped it in.

Fucked Alex’s ass with the plug a few more times before pulling it out and dropping it on the towel next to the table. Grabbed another plug from the pile of toys to fit in Alex’s hole before telling him to sit up. 

“Knees wide.” B pushed them open a little further when he knelt between Alex’s legs, holding a strange metal and leather contraption. Slid the metal prong into the tip of Alex’s cock, tightening the loop so that it was snug beneath the head. 

Connected one of the ends that was sticking out from the loop to the same little box that had been attached to the plug.

Eliza froze when the box was extended in her direction. “You want to do the honors?” 

Did she want to- 

Maria probably wouldn’t be upset since she was directly asked. Eliza accepted it, marveled at the way it fit in her hand. Watched Alex’s face carefully as she turned it on. 

Poor baby, it had to hurt having his cock zapped from the inside. A thought that didn’t stop her from turning that dial just a little more to the right, until his thighs tensed, lifting him off the table.

When she turned it off, he shuddered. Had the most beautiful expression in the world as he came back down. 

Which only cemented Eliza’s growing suspicion that she was going to ask Adri if she could borrow the kit later. She liked it. Electricity was such a fun way to make someone jump and whine.

If Alex looked good then Maria would look heavenly riding out the shock waves.

“There’s special ropes you can get too,” Hercules told her once she handed the box back to B. “Lots of opportunities.”

Eliza hummed, eyes still focused on where B was moving around Alex, prepping him for something new. “I think Adri mentioned that you can buy some of the weaker TENS machines pretty cheap. I might have to pick one up to see if Maria enjoys it.”

“Why don’t you come play with us?” Eliza twisted to look at him and Hercules shrugged. “If she’s cool with it. Just lemme know when and I’ll grab the kit from Adri.”

A chance to play with the violet wand and estim unit? Not to mention the opportunity to see how other people played?

Eliza wouldn’t miss it for the world.


End file.
